


No Way Out

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deucalion wants him, M/M, Pre-Slash, a little sadness, he always gets what he wants, implied future ownership of Stiles, sorta dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Walking around the high school he suddenly hears music.   Stiles went looking for his friends, instead he found Deucalion and some unwanted answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

Something was seriously wrong. Stiles had felt it in his gut, deep down his instincts were screaming at him. So he’d tried to get to the bottom of it. He’d called Scott, then Derek, followed by the rest of the pack. Not a single person had answered. As tempting as it was to call Ms.McCall he hadn’t wanted to worry her, especially if there really was something going down.   
  
Instead he’d scribbled a note to his Dad and headed for the school. Why the school you ask? Because everything always seemed to happen there. God knows why but it was the truth and so that was his first stop. If that didn’t pan out he’d planned to swing by Derek’s apartment. Turned out that might not be necessary at all.   
  
As soon as he stepped through the front door into the dark corridor beyond, the haunting sound of piano greeted him. It screamed creepy and honestly if he hadn’t spent the last year fighting the supernatural he would have turned and ran. But he was a man on a mission. Gripping the lacrosse stick tighter (it was the only thing he’d had in his car and there was no way he was wandering around empty handed) he headed in the direction of the music room. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, he wasn’t sure what he expected to find.   
  
It certainly wasn’t a middle aged, extremely attractive man, just sitting playing piano by himself. Thinking it was maybe just the new music teacher getting acquainted with his classroom, Stiles started to turn with the intent to leave. That’s when the cane caught his eye. No one ever said he was slow and this was no exception. Two seconds later and his mind had already made the connection, kindly supplying the knowledge that this must be Deucalion. Forcing himself to unfreeze, he tried to back away quietly.   
  
“I thought you came here for answers?” The low melodic voice grabbed his attention immediately, head snapping towards the source, only to find the werewolf eerily looking straight at him. Well his head was. Could he still think a blind man was ‘looking’ towards him? He really wasn’t sure how that worked. And this was certainly not the time to be contemplating it, thank you very much. But Deucalion was right. He came for answered, he wanted to know what was happening. True he couldn’t trust him but then it was worth a try, throw his questions out there and see what he got back.   “Well come in then,” the Alpha said, as if he’d read Stiles’ mind. Not that he could, that was impossible right?  
  
“You’re really good,” he blurted out. And it was definitely not what he meant to say. So sue him! His heart rate was going crazy and his hands were turning sweaty around his lacrosse stick, he could do a lot worse than admitting the crazy guy in front of him was an amazing pianist. The little slip up seemed to amuse the other man because it drew a chuckle from him.   
  
“I’m good at a great many other things too,” he replied, still gently running his hands over the keys. Was that an innuendo? Did he do that on purpose or was Stiles just taking this out of context. It had to have been. There was no way... fuck that he was just going to ignore the creepy. He had plenty of practise doing that from having spent so much time around Peter lately.

“What’s going on?” he asked, trying to keep his voice civil, no point angering the killing machine if he could possibly get some answers out of him. Even if it was a long shot.   
  
“I just felt like playing a little. I haven’t had the chance to play for an audience in many years,” Deucalion said, skirting the question.   
  
“That’s not what I meant. Where is everyone?” he asked getting straight to the point. His friends could be in danger right now, he didn’t have time to play games. If he wasn’t going to get some straight answers then he would leave and find out for himself.   
  
“So brusque, didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” Okay, that was a low blow. Bringing his mother into this? There was so way the Alpha pack wasn’t aware that she was dead, they probably knew everything about his pack. Most likely they’d known everything before they even came into town. Turning, intending to storm out he was once again stopped by Deucalion,  though for a brief second he thought about ignoring him.  “Come now Stiles, no need to be so touchy. I thought you were known for your humor but apparently its ran out tonight. Joking aside, I have the information you’re seeking.”   
  
“Then tell me where my pack is,” he demanded tersely, flexing his fingers around his weapon.   
  
“They are right now occupied fighting my own pack. But there’s no need to worry, none of them are in mortal danger,” the werewolf assured, finally standing up from the piano and taking a few steps in Stiles’ direction.   
  
“A couple of psychopaths are after them and they aren’t in any danger? Excuse me for being skeptical,” Stiles retorted, trying to hide his sudden panic. The pack was doing better, at fighting together and working as a team but if they were caught off guard they had no chance against the alphas. Hell even if they had a lot of advanced warning, their odds didn’t look good.   
  
“Ah but you see Stiles, that’s where you come in. Why do you think I’m here instead of with them?”   
  
“Oh I don’t know but I have a feeling you’re about to tell me,” Stiles snarked. Sometimes his mouth just got away from him.   
  
“Such spunk. I have to say its a quality I greatly admire, though you should learn to curb your tongue. You see that is why I’m here, for you,” he took another step forward and Stiles backed up further, mind going crazy trying to figure out what he meant.   
  
“For me?” his voice broke out of nervousness and he awkwardly cleared his throat. “You came personally to kill little ol’ me? Well don’t I feel special...”  
  
“To kill you? Certainly not. I’m here to extend you an offer Stiles. Would you like to hear it?” Ha! As if he was just going to believe that. He nodded shakily before realizing Deucalion wouldn’t be able to see him and opened his mouth to speak but the other man had already continued. “ I will leave town. I’ll even allow each of your little friends to keep their lives. Your father will be safe. In return all I want... is you.”   
  
“Me?” Stiles scoffed, hysterical laughter bubbling up. “Me?! What could you possibly want with me?”  
  
“I want you for myself of course. To join my pack. To be turned-”   
  
“I don’t want to be a werewolf,” Stiles interrupted, slowly inching backwards. Suddenly he didn’t like the direction that this conversation was going and he was under no illusion that he could take Deucalion on by himself.   
  
“Ah but its practically fate. That spark that you have, it really is something special. Don’t you ever wonder why Peter Hale offered you the bite? You... you could truly be something spectacular. Something worth giving up a true alpha for. All you have to do is agree to come with me... and I’ll let your friends live.”   
  
“You’ll just let them live? Do you think I’m stupid?!” Stiles yelled, unable to keep his cool any longer. “ Why would I possibly believe you? All you’ve done is try to kill us and now suddenly you want to be all chummy with me? I don’t think so! And for your information I would never agree to go with you. I don’t care how you spin it or how many sweet words you throw my way because it’s not going to happen and I’ve had enough of this conversation!”   
  
Turning he ran off down the hall, the sound of Deucalion’s laughter following him. It didn’t even sound like he was chasing after him. Two seconds later he realized why. The alpha twins were blocking the corridor up ahead. Trying to contain his panic he cut down a side hallway just to be grabbed from behind.   
  
Kicking and screaming, he swung his stick, feeling a brief spark of satisfaction when the wolfsbane covered wood connected with his captors face. As soon as he was dropped he took off again but this time he was restrained by the twins, each of them grabbing an arm, hauling him back to Deucalion.   
  
“Running is futile Stiles, I don’t know why you bothered trying,” Deucalion said, disappointment coloring his tone. “That’s alright I’ll forgive you. Just this once mind.”   
  
“Where’s my pack,” he screamed, twisting violently.   
  
“Well, you were right to be skeptical. I couldn’t let them live,” he confessed mockingly. “Such a smart human. They were already dead when I made my offer. Not that it matters, I still have my prize.”   
  
“I will never be yours! I’ll never stop trying to kill you,” the grief welled up in him at the thought of his friends dead. But right now, right now he had himself to worry about. He had to get free. Deucalion stepped into his personal space, running fingers gently down his face. The bastard had the gall to look amused. As if he’d said something funny.   
  
“But don’t you see? You already are mine. You belong to me, mine to do with as I please. No one will save you. I can break you apart and build you up again.”   
  
“I don’t belong to anyone!”He screamed at Deucalion’s back as he turned and sauntered away. He didn’t even bother to turn around and reply, just threw it over his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry you’ll soon get used to the idea. In fact, you’ll come to love it.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) Come say hi or give me a prompt!


End file.
